paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Athena and Apollo
Athena and Apollo are Parental Generation pups. They belong the Thunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Athena and Apollo are Andrew's and Gunther’s parents. They are both F1B Goberians. (Golden Retriever X Siberian Husky) Athena is 75% Golden Retriever and 25% Siberian Husky. Apollo is 25% Golden Retriever and 75% Siberian Husky. Athena Athena is the mother of Andrew and Gunther. Like her son, she's very caring and sweet. She cares for her kids very much as well as her husband. She tends to be a bit overprotective of her pups right after birth, but she eventually calms down. She cleaned and fed her pups for their first four weeks of life. Once they turned one, she let them hang around Apollo more. Andrew was close with her as well as Apollo. Gunther wasn’t that close with her, but would spend time with her occasionally. Five years later, they were ready for adoption. It was an emotional goodbye for her, but she knew that her pups would be safe. Being bred back to a Golden Retriever, she has more Golden traits. She has a little bit of white on her face, chest, underbelly, legs and tail. The rest of her is Golden. She has floppy, fluffy ears. Her "sideburns" droop and she has a rough coat. Her tail is long and fluffy. She has light brown eyes and a grey nose. She wears a black collar. Her mother was a F1 Goberian, and her father was a Golden Retriever. She was named after the goddess of wisdom, crafts, and warfare. Apollo Apollo is the father of Andrew and Gunther.. Apollo also cares about his pups like Athena, but he didn't bond with them in their first year of life. He was very hyper and would rough house before the pups were born, so Athena wanted him to stay away. He started to calm down once the pups started growing up. He would get mashed up puppy food once the pups were old enough. He would clean them a little when the pups were bathed. He was allowed to hang around the pups more once they turned one. Andrew was close with his as well as Athena. He had a bond with his son Gunther, and the two would spend a lot of time toghether. Five years later, the pups were ready for adoption. It was emotional for him to see his pups go, but he knew they would be ready for their homes. Being bred back to a Siberian Husky, he has more Husky traits. He has grey "mask" markings on his face. He also has grey on his body. He has a little bit of cream on his face and tail. He has white on his chest, legs and tail. His ears are erect and he has a rough coat. His tail curls. He has a small tuft of hair. He has icy blue eyes and a black nose. He wears a grey collar with a yellow bone. His mother was a Siberian Husky, and his father was a F1 Goberian He was named after the god of poetry, music and the sun. Voice Actors Athena-Jennifer Aniston (Rachel ''in ''F.R.I.E.N.D.S) Apollo-Stefán Karl Stefánsson ✝ (Robbie Rotten ''in ''LazyTown) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Past Gen Category:Past Generation Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:Retriever mutts Category:Golden Retriver Category:Golden Retrivers Category:Golden Retriever Category:Siberian Husky Category:Husky Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Female Category:Male Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Mother Category:Mothers Category:Father Category:Fathers Category:Thunder’s Characters